Sleep
by Arraela
Summary: Once again Mizuki's unknowingly intruded upon Sano's personal space.


Sano's eyes scanned Mizuki's sleeping form. _Don't you know that I want to take advantage of you?_ Mizuki merely sighed and rolled closer to Sano, who reluctantly attempted to move away.

Sano stopped, however, when Mizuki unknowingly slid halfway onto his chest. Sano felt as if his heart was frozen. Mizuki's face was flushed, her bronze skin a light pink while a thin sheet of sweat covered her cheeks and forehead.

"Mizuki…"Sano said as he gently shook her, "Mizuki, are you okay?"

"Hmmph…Sano…Sexy…" Sano's eyes widened. _Sexy?_

"Mizuki?" Sano questioned, her lips looking more kissable every passing second.

"Sano…" and Sano couldn't help himself; a burning desire in the pit of his stomach prompted him to roll over her before covering her lips with his.

Mizuki awoke with a start, her eyes wide as she realized who was above her.

"Sano," Mizuki turned her face away, breaking their kiss, "did you have too much to drink again?"

Sano's eyes turned black as lust took over. He could never stop kissing Mizuki. It felt as if he lived to kiss Mizuki. Sano then just shook his head and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Ah, Sano, Geroff" Mizuki broke the kiss again before placing her hands on his chest to push him away.

"No, Mizuki" Sano breathed, he needed more.

Mizuki's eyes widened significantly, "what did you drink?"

"Ah!" Sano said, frustrated as he finally leaned off Mizuki, "you just don't get it!"

"You're not drunk?" Mizuki asked as she sat up.

"Of course not!" Sano ran one muscled hand through his hair.

"Then, why…?"

"Dammit Mizuki, it's because I'm in love with you!" Sano suddenly let out the full power of his dark eyes on her.

Mizuki could not respond, she felt as if her stomach had just disappeared. _Was this good? Was this bad? Is Sano gay?_

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Mizuki's head, but she couldn't help but feeling happy. _Sano loves me!_

"Mizuki…" Sano leaned over Mizuki again, causing her to fall back to the bed while he trapped her between his arms. "I love you."

"Sano…" Sano kissed Mizuki again, but this time more fiercely. Mizuki hopelessly yet halfheartedly attempted to turn her face away, but Sano then placed one hand on her chin, keeping her face securely in place.

"Mff, Sano stop." Mizuki said into Sano's slips. Mizuki then felt Sano freeze as he slowly pulled away.

" 'm sorry." Sano was still above Mizuki, supporting his weight with his arms that she was caged between.

"I-just, I can't help myself when it comes to you."

Mizuki found herself unable to speak, her stomach hurt in a painful yet pleasurable way.

"But, I mean, I have to know, do you love me?"

Mizuki was taken aback by the question. _Yes._ But what could she say? Sano thought she was a boy! Sano would definitely hate her if he discovered her secret. But could she really lie to him? When he loved her, could she tell him another lie?

Sano's gazed at her patiently as she formulated her answer, his dark eyes sparkling curiously. "…You don't have to answer me now..."

Sano began to sit up, but Mizuki placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Wait, I've got something to tell you about me, I can't lie anymore."

"Hm?" Sano turned back to face Mizuki, "Mizuki, I know everything about you. I've lived with you for so long…"

Mizuki laughed solemnly, "…if only you did…" Mizuki braced herself, "I'm not who – or what – you think I am."

Sano laughed, "I think you are – unless, you're not human?"

"Stop joking," Mizuki slapped him in the shoulder, a playful smile etched upon her face "I'm serious."

"…Oh, you're talking about _that._ Well, I'm not gay."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Mizuki's stomach was in knots.

"I can't believe that I ever believed that you were a boy, I mean, your true gender is blatantly obvious."

Mizuki shrunk back into her pillow, "you knew?"

Sano nodded, "I have for a while now," he swept a long black strand of hair away from Mizuki's face.

The reality of Sano's confession just began to sink in, instead of being relieved however, Mizuki was furious. "Why didn't you tell me you knew! I was constantly stressing out over you – over _this_ - and it all could have been avoided if you just told me…"

"Mizuki," Sano once again leaned over Mizuki, trapping her in his arms in the process, "you haven't answered my question."

Mizuki's breath was caught in her throat, Sano was so close, and he knew…

"What?" She felt as if she had drunk something.

"Do you love me?"

Sano needn't have asked, because the next second Mizuki pulled Sano's head down to hers and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

I wrote this a long time ago, and I never posted it. I think I was planning on writing more, but I'm not going to. It kind of sucks. But whatever, I hope that you enjoyed wasting your time. Review?


End file.
